gloveandbootsfandomcom-20200215-history
Restaurant Etiquette
Restaurant Etiquette '''is a video uploaded by Glove and Boots in the "Etiquette" series on March 16, 2014. Story The video begins with Mario telling Fafa, "I want to go out to eat today," but Fafa refuses to go to a restaurant with Mario because last time, he threw a chicken, he didn't tip, and he let a 2-year old kid run all over the place, screaming. After that, Fafa says, "Who was that kid, anyway?" Mario suggest they discuss it over a blooming onion. Fafa tells Mario that he doesn't know anything about restaurant etiquette. Mario, confused and not knowing what etiquette really is, thinks that etiquette is French food. When Fafa starts talking about restaurants, Mario tells him, "When I eat, I like to take off my shirt and my shoes, and put the plate on my stomach, and watch television!", to which Fafa replies, "Yeah, then you should probably stay home." Who's at the Restaurant? #The Waiter: Person who takes your order #The Cook: Person who makes your food #Other Customers: Annoying people at other tables who talk too loud, and order the last plate of the special you wanted Fafa stops Mario from saying mean things about the other customers, and explains that he needs to be nice to all of the people at the restaurant who have good etiquette. Don't _____ at Any of Them *Don't yell: Mario yells to a butler, "HEY, BUTLER! BRING ME SOME FOOD!" *Don't throw things at them: Mario throws a piece of meat into a gorilla chef's face, and it falls into the pot. *Don't take food Being Seated Fafa tells us to remember two things: #"If a host shows you to your table, do not go and sit yourself at a table at the other side of the room." #"If you ''do ''seat yourself, do not sit yourself in a chair that has another customer in it." As Fafa talks, Mario does exactly what Fafa says not to do by ignoring the gorilla that was showing him his table, and sits on a gorilla customer. Ordering Your Food Ordering your food is where people make restaurant etiquette mistakes. The waiter is waiting on lots of people at the same time, so you shouldn't do this: *Mario shouts at a waiter for a medium-rare cheeseburger. Or this: *Mario, wanting a burrito, ignoring the fact that he's eating at an Italian restaurant. Or this: *Mario is ordering too many things for his food. Or the nice people at the restaurant might do this: *The waiter gorilla explains to the chef gorilla what Mario did, and the chef spits in Mario's food. Eating Your Food When Mario gets excited about this part, Fafa tells him about getting them banned from the IHOP. Mario wants help with his restaurant etiquette (and Rooty-Tooty Fresh 'N' Fruity). If there's silverware on the table, do not eat food like gumbo with your hands, except food like pizza. *Eat the food that is on your plate: Do not eat the food off of people at the table next to you. Mario eats a gorilla's bread roll. The gorilla gets miffed and goes "MMM!'" *Do not take food into the bathroom: Mario goes into the bathroom with his souffle during his meal and accidentally drops it into the toilet while flushing it. Paying and Leaving Paying and leaving is the easiest part, but you have to do both. Paying without leaving or leaving without paying will have the nice restaurant call the police and you will go to jail. Mario chips in, "And that's it!", but then gets angry when Fafa talks about waiter-tipping, which Mario forgot all about. End Fafa tells the viewers that if they follow those steps, they can eat out with a piece of mind, and no one will send them to jail. Mario (without a shirt or shoes on) doesn't want to chance it, and has sent a delivery of burritos to his house. Fafa tells Mario that he has to have good etiquette when the delivery man is here. Mario becomes more upset with the etiquette. Mario goes to answer the door, telling Fafa to put a shirt on when Fafa tells him to do it. Quotes *'Fafa: 'Going out to eat at a restaurant can be a lot of fun! You don't have to cook, you don't have to clean up, and you get to try food that you can't make yourself. *(Cuts to Mario with random ingredients.) *'Mario: 'Fafa? I don't think we have the right ingredients for gumbo. *'Mario: 'Oh, and dressing on the side, and sub bread for beef, then sub-beef for pizza, and instead of cheese on that pizza, I want chicken wings on that pizza. Now read those notes back and make sure you got it right, buddy. *(Flushing) *'Mario: '''OH NO! Oh no. There goes my souffle. Trivia *These are the ingredients Mario tried to make gumbo with: **HotPockets **Frankfurters **Watermelon **A bin of meat or fruit **Pineapple **Bread **PAM Annotations Picture frame *Chairman Kaga ("IRON CHEF!") Subscribe screen *Gorilla asking for a wine refill. Bento Box logo *You can get anything you want at Bento's restaurant. Category:Episodes Category:Etiquette Category:Blogs That End with the Crew Laughing